My Sweet Child
by candygood1
Summary: Heiwajima Shizuo is a known sweet tooth who does everything Izaya wants for a single treat including sex. But what would happen if Shizuo were to get pregnant with Izaya's child. Contains yaoi/mpreg/Izuo and a bit of KasukaxShizuo in the middle. Pleaseeeeeee Reviewwwwwww
1. Prologue

**My Sweet Child**

**Prologue**

**The Sweet Tooth**

"Shizu~chan~ ." Izaya called to the grumpy blonde.

"IZAYAAA!" The blonde shouted hurling a large vending machine at the raven's face.

Izaya dodged, Shizuo dived and the pattern repeated until Izaya took out a small brown package out of his pocket. As the smell of the package wifted into Shizuo's nose, he stopped and sniffed and smirking Izaya unwrapped the package revealing a large sticky chocolate bun.

"Chocolate!" Shizuo said with his eyes wide open and drool dripping down his chin.

Izaya laughed at this. He knew Shizuo had a sweet tooth that meant he'd do anything for a single sweet, and he used this reason often to get Shizuo to do anything he pleased.

"Shizu-chan~ I'll give this to you if you let me do you." Izaya shouted at the drooling blonde.

Hearing that growling a bit Shizuo put down the metal sign post in his hands and walked up to Izaya and obediently followed him into a nearby hotel.

As Izaya led him into the hotel room, he locked the door and pushed the blonde onto the bed as he took the sticky treat out again.

"Strip Shizu-chan." Izaya ordered still holding the sticky bun in his hands.

Growling a bit Shizuo obediently stripped out of his clothes and lay silent, saying nothing as Izaya started to stick his fingers inside of him.

"Shizu-chan, do you do this with other guys who offer you sweets?" Izaya asked placing the treat down and thrusting his fingers harder into the blonde.

No…ahh," Shizuo moaned as Izaya inserted another finger inside of him.

"Shizu-chan's amazing today. My fingers feel like they're going to be torn off." Izaya chuckled as the blonde's cries and moans grew louder as he moved his fingers deeper inside of the blonde.

"You'd better give me an extra for this…urgh…" Shizuo growled.

"That depends on how it feels when I'm inside, Shi~zu~chan~" Izaya said grinning as he spread Shizuo's legs apart.

"Wait!" Shizuo cried, but Izaya ignored his cries and pushed inside him violently.

"Ahh, you...flea…ah." Shizuo moaned as Izaya pushed deeper inside of him.

"You really are amazing today Shizu-chan." Izaya said to the blonde who was gripping tightly onto his neck.

"I…I…Iza…ya…" Shizuo cried.

Smirking Izaya nipped Shizuo's left ear and started to move more violently and more deeper around into the blonde.

"Uurgh," Shizuo's cries grew louder as Izaya moved deeper inside of him and as the blonde's hole grew tighter the raven finally filled the blonde with his sperm.

"Hah, Shizu-chan made me come early." Izaya smirked as he pulled himself out of the blonde.

"Izaya…I'll fucking kill you…" Shizuo muttered lying drained on the bed.

"I know." Izaya laughed ruffling Shizuo's head as he left Shizuo's prize next to him before he left.

"Damn flea…" Shizuo thought munching his prize.


	2. Chapter 1 Expecting

**My Sweet Child**

**A/N**

**Hope you like it... **

**Chapter One**

**Expecting**

"Urgh!" Shizuo grabbed his abdomen and rushed to the toilet.

What was wrong with him, Shizuo thought. It had been a week since this had started and he'd been feeling worse since for some reason his love for sweets had been simulated.

"OI SHIRA!" Shizuo shouted banging the door open.

"Ah Shizuo! That's the fifth door this month." Shinra cried looking at the door in Shizuo's hand.

"Ah sorry." Shizuo said fixing the door back in place.

"So what's wrong?" Shinra asked as Celty brought them tea and milk.

"Well I was thinking I'd need a checkup." Shizuo said taking the milk.

"Oh really. What for?" Shinra asked.

"It's just for some reason I've been sick all the time and my sweet tooth's been downed a lot." Shizuo said sipping the milk.

Suddenly Shinra's mouth dropped and Celty flashed her PDA in Shizuo's face.

[WHATTT!]

"This must be serious." Shinra said pulling Shizuo to the examination desk.

It took about 5 hours for the examination to finish and the results were so shocking Shinra's glasses broke, Celty's shadows nearly cracked the windows and Shizuo fell out of his chair.

"I'M WHAT?!" Shizuo shouted getting up from the floor.

"Umm, I don't know how but it seems you're pregnant with triplets." Shinra said taking out a spare pair of glasses.

"BUT! I'M A GUY!" Shizuo shouted.

[Shizuo don't raise your voice. It's bad for your babies.]

"FUCK WHAT AM I GOING TO DO!" Shizuo shouted grabbing Shinra's collar.

"Okay I'll tell you if you let go!" Shinra said as he pulled on Shizuo's arm.

While Shizuo calmed down Shinra made up a list of things Shizuo needed and after he had finished he passed the list to Shizuo and told him what he needed to do.

"Shizuo from now on follow this list and don't go to work until you give birth to the kids. Also try not to run into Izaya alright." Shinra warned.

"It's not like I can help run into that flea!" Shizuo growled reading the list Shinra had given him.

"Well just try not to fight or you might have a miscarriage." Shinra warned.

Shizuo scratched his head and crumbled the list in his pocket as he sighed lifelessly on the sofa.

"Right, Shizuo." Shinra added turning to Shizuo again.

"What…" Shizuo glared up.

"If you what to raise them on your own it's okay but…I think it's better for you to tell the father while you're at it…" Shinra said carefully.

As he did Shizuo's heart missed a beat and Shizuo froze completely as the image of Izaya popped up in his head.

Do I need to tell the flea or should I just raise the three on my own…He thought thinking seriously as he ruffled his head once again.

"I'll think about that…" Shizuo finally replied slowly standing up and walking out the door.

Shizuo walked round the town thinking about what he should do when he saw a familiar raven in front of him.

"Yo, Shizu-chan." Izaya laughed smirking at the blonde.

Shizuo growled and grit his teeth as he clenched his fists and was about to walk away when Izaya took another small package out of his pocket as usual. But this time as the smell wifted into his nose Shizuo fell to the floor, clutching his abdomen and panting heavily as he glared at the raven.

"Hey Shizu-chan are you sick. You're no fun today." Izaya said bending down and looking into the blonde's face.

"Shit…leave me in peace you flea…" Shizuo growled pushing Izaya away.

"Hey Shizu-chan are you really sick? You look horrible." Izaya asked dodging Shizuo's attacks and looking worried at the blonde who had started to vomit.

"I SAID LEAVE YOU DAMN FLEA!" Shizuo shouted wiping the vomit off his chin.

Shit I've got to go home…Shizuo thought wobbling as he stood up.

"Nee Shizu-chan where you going?" Izaya said walking closer to Shizuo.

"I SAID Leav…" Shizuo shouted until suddenly his vision became blank and the raven suddenly disappeared from his sight as the whole world became black.

"OI SHIZU-CHAN!" Izaya shouted catching Shizuo as he fell.

"Let go me you damn flea…" Shizuo mumbled feebly trying to push Izaya away.

"SHIZU-CHAN WAKE UP!" Izaya shouted shaking Shizuo as the blonde's conscious grew weaker by the minute.

* * *

When Shizuo woke, to his surprise he wasn't lying in an unfamiliar street somewhere but he was in a familiar room, in a familiar bed with a familiar figure of his brother beside him.

"NII-SAN!" Kasuka shouted in relief at Shizuo who rose from the bed.

"Kasuka?" Shizuo said confused on why he was in his brother's apartment.

"Nii-san are you alright?!"

"Yeah, I'm fine but how did I get here?"

"Izaya brought you here saying you had fainted in the streets after throwing up."

"That flea did what?!"

Shizuo's facial expression changed completely and the sign of shock, confusion and flusteration clearly showed on Shizuo's face as the blonde's face turned bright red.

"Nii-san? Are you running a fever…your face is bright red." Kasuka said placing his hand on Shizuo's head.

"I…I…I'm fine Kasuka…" Shizuo stuttered pushing away Kasuka's hand and getting up from the bed.

"Are you sure?" Kasuka asked following his brother to the door.

"Yeah don't worry." Shizuo laughed ruffling Kasuka's head before he left.

Better go have a checkup at Shinra's again just to be safe, Shizuo thought patting his flat stomach as he once again went to Shinra's apartment.

"Oi Shinra I need another checkup." Shizuo shouted breaking the front door for the second time that day.

"Ah Shizuo! Not again!" Shinra cried this time nearly shedding tears as he saw the door once again in the blonde's hands.

"Ah…Sorry." Shizuo stuttered slamming the door back in place.

"Haa…So what happened? You meet Izaya?" Shinra asked as Shizuo sat down in front of him.

"Yeah…" Shizuo said until his face turned bright red from remembering what Kasuka had told him.

"Shi…Shizuo are you feeling okay?" Shinra asked looking down at Shizuo.

"I...I'm fine!" Shizuo blushed scratching his head.

[Wait…Shizuo it couldn't be that!]

Celty flashed throwing her PDA in Shizuo's face as the shadows wildly swarmed around the room.

"What are you talking about?!" Shizuo blushed harder as Celty flashed her PDA in his face once again.

[So then!]

"Celty calm down. Look at Shizuo!" Shinra said calming Celty down as Shizuo also calmed himself down.

After Celty and Shizuo both calmed down Shinra sat Shizuo down.

"So then Izaya's the father right?" Shinra asked.

"Yeah…" Shizuo muttered.

[How did that happen!]

"Like hell I know! I only did it a few times with tha flea to get a few sweets and this happened!" Shizuo shouted jumping up from his seat.

"Shizuo calm down. Remember you have three unborn children inside of you!" Shinra said panicking.

"Damn…" Shizuo said sitting back down.

[Are you going to tell him?]

"Of course not! That flea doesn't care about me…" Shizuo said lowering his tone.

[Shizuo…]

"Well at least we know who the father is…" Shinra said also lowering his tone.

Yeah…at least I know…anyway it doesn't matter anymore…I'll raise them on my own somehow, Shizuo thought sighing sadly as tears started to roll down his cheek.

"What?! Damn it why am I crying because of something like this…" Shizuo cried wiping the flow of water coming from his eyes.

"Shizuo…" Shinra said quietly sobbing as he watched his friend cry so sorrowfully in front of him.


	3. Chapter 2 Trauma and Brother

**My Sweet Child**

**Chapter Two**

**Trauma and Brother**

"Shizuo, if this becomes anymore serious you might even have to start taking medicine. I know it's hard but you have to at least try, alright." Shinra warned.

"Yeah...sorry…" Shizuo answered weakly, staring down at his now swollen abdomen.

It had been about 15 weeks since the brunette had found out he was pregnant with his archenemy Orihara Izaya's kids, and thing were looking bad. In the first few weeks Shizuo had been physically feeble for a while but mentally he had been fairly stable. However after the mood swings had started during the 10th week dealing with Shizuo had become extremely difficult as to the brunette developing a serious trauma for the flea. In fact by the time the swelling of his stomach had started in the 12th week Shizuo's trauma had become so serious that even mentioning Izaya's name made the brunette unconsciously start to tremble and sweat. Due to that reason, just in case Shizuo suddenly had an attack somewhere, Shinra made the brunette move around in a wheelchair inside and outside the house.

[How's Shizuo? Has it gotten any better?] Celty typed showing her PDA to Shinra as he came out the now brunette's room.

"He's stable for the moment but it seems like it's gotten worse." Shinra said feebly answering the female Dullahan next to him. "If he continues to be like this it maybe even cause a miscarriage…"

[WHAT! Then what do we do!?] Celty panicked.

"We could leave him alone for a bit but there's a huge risk if it doesn't work…" Shinra sighed slumping down on the sofa.

[Then what do we do!?] Celty flashed shaking Shinra by the collar.

"We'll you could start by calming down Celty." Shinra choked.

[Ah, sorry about that…] Celty typed as she let go of Shinra.

"I'm fine. Now let's think of a plan to help Shizuo now shall we." Shinra said comforting Celty.

* * *

"Hah…I've become an idiot because of that flea haven't I..." Shizuo chuckled feebly as he looked down gently at his abdomen.

"Damn I can't believe that I've become like this." The brunette cried silently as large water spouts trickled down his cheeks.

Shizuo was about to break down again, when his phone which he had been ignoring for nearly a month started to vibrate. He was going to ignore it as usual but as he saw the photo of Kasuka appear on the screen the brunette quickly picked up the phone and laughed as he heard the quiet voice of his brother on the other side of the phone.

"Hello…? Nii-san?"

The confused voice of Kasuka ringed in the brunette's ears and as Kasuka repeated his sentence, the once depressed Shizuo even started to chuckle as he answered the phone.

"What's up Kasuka." Shizuo chuckled

"Nii-san? Are you sick or something? You sound awful." Kasuka worryingly asked.

"I'm fine, I've just been under the weather lately." Shizuo assured grinning happily.

"Really, it has been getting a lot hotter lately." Kasuka sighed. "Are you going to be alright?"

"Yeah, don't worry about me and make sure you don't get sick alright." Shizuo chuckled.

"…Nii-san…" Kasuka said a bit annoyed.

"Umm…what is it? Shizuo teased smirking a little as he heard Kasuka's annoyed voice.

"…I have a day off tomorrow, so I'll come to visit you." Kasuka sighed heavily as a few screams of his fans were heard by Shizuo.

"Alright, I'll be waiting." Shizuo chuckled for the last time as the other brunette hung up.

Shizuo was up on the moon and so excited about Kasuka coming that he even forgot his own trauma and headed to the living room to tell the Dullahan and her partner the news.

"Shinra, Celty! Kasuka's coming to visit tomorrow." Shizuo shouted as he burst into the room.

"Eh! What! Shizuo you're alright!" Shinra spluttered nearly dropping the teacup he'd been drinking out of.

"What do you mean? I've never been better." Shizuo said beaming at his two confused friends.

"No…nothing, it's absolutely nothing." Shinra stuttered as he starting to realize what had happened.

[Seems like we don't have to do anything.] Celty showed Shinra happily as they both chuckled at the excited brunette.

"Yeah, seems like it." Shinra chuckled.

"Hey, Shinra, could you help me a bit?" Shizuo asked taking out a large pot from the kitchen cupboard.

"Yeah, what do you want me to do?" Shinra asked walking over to the brunette.

"Well later I need a haircut, since I can't let Kasuka see me like this." Shizuo laughed as he lifted his long brown bangs.

"Alright, I'll help cut it later. But what should I do know." Shinra said taking the heavy pot from the brunette.

"Well, first could you get me that curry powder over there." Shizuo asked pointing to the small yellow box on the shelf.

"Sure." Shinra laughed doing as the brunette told him.

[Can I help too?] Celty showed the brunette.

"Sure. You can help me chop the vegetables." Shizuo smiled taking out the vegetables from the fridge.

The three of them spent the rest of the day peacefully for once, as the brunette's head was so filled with the thoughts of his brother, it left no room for even the name of the flea called Orihara Izaya.

* * *

The next day, early in the morning Shizuo woke to the sound of the doorbell and a loud knock that followed.

"Who is it?" Shizuo answered sleepily, slowly pushing his wheelchair to the door.

"It's me Nii-san." Kasuka answered behind the door.

Kasuka! Shizuo thought, waking up the instant he'd heard his brother's voice. The brunette stared down at his unbelievably large stomach and quickly covered it with a large blanket before, he put on a huge smile as he opened the door to the other brunette.

"Welcome." He chuckled.

Kasuka as he didn't think it was necessary to speak just nodded to Shizuo as his cat Yuigadokusonmaru jumped into Shizuo's lap.

"Been a while Yui." Shizuo chuckled patting the kitten gently as he led Kasuka into the apartment.

"…Nii-san, why are you in a wheelchair…?" Kasuka asked suddenly as Yui jumped back into his arms.

"Ah, this…don't worry this is just a temporary thing." Shizuo smiled not noticing that the cat had pulled off the blanket that had been covering his swollen abdomen.

...


	4. Chapter 3 Kasuka Find's Out?

**My Sweet Child**

**A/N**

**Started school ㅠㅠ. Chapters might be a bit short. Hope u enjoy.**

**Chapter Three**

**Kasuka Find's Out?**

"It's been so long hasn't it, Kasuka?" Shizuo grinned.

"…"

"Guess you haven't changed much." Shizuo chuckled, laughing at Kasuka's silence.

"…"

Kasuka stayed silent as Shizuo asked him all sorts of questions that he replied with nods and shakes like usual, but as he did he found himself constantly staring down at his brother's unusually large stomach, trying not to show any of his confused emotions on his face.

Is this what happens when nii-san's under the weather?, he thought carefully observing the older brunette, soon to realize the major changes in the brunette's behavior. But for now Kasuka was still in the dark and quite confused as he picked up the blanket his brother had dropped.

"…Nii-san…" Kasuka carefully approached.

"Yeah?" Shizuo chuckled turned to Kasuka fairly calm until he saw the blanket in Kasuka's hands.

"…"

"Ah! This…umm...ahaha…" Shizuo panicked, stuttered slightly.

Kasuka on the other hand calmly approached Shizuo after he'd found a simple answer to all his questions; Shinra. Since Shinra was like Shizuo's personal doctor, Kasuka had decided to push back all of his confusions to the future and just focus on the present situation, which was to calm the brunette in front of him. Thinking all of that Kasuka just gently put the blanket back on his brother's knees and awaited his brother's reaction, mumbling, "Better call Shinra nii later."

"Eh? What was that?" Shizuo asked, surprised at Kasuka's actions but decided to ignore it since it was probably better that way.

"…It's nothing nii-san…" Kasuka sighed.

Then as he was about to turn his back, Kasuka noticed the large dark circles that had formed underneath Shizuo's yellowish brown eyes that was very unusually for the usually healthy older brunette.

"Nii-san hold still for a while." Kasuka told Shizuo sternly as he bent down and pulled the older brunette's long brown bangs out the way to see the older's face more clearly.

"Ka…Kasuka?" Shizuo asked confused as to why the younger brunette was peering so closely into his face.

Kasuka didn't answer Shizuo and only peered closer into the older brunette's face. And when Kasuka finally let go of the older brunette, he let out a loud sigh and frowned.

"Nii-san…you haven't been sleeping well have you!"

The older brunette stayed silent for a while after the younger's question but after he'd seen Kasuka's furious glares Shizuo finally answered, "Well…ummm…ahaha…ha, have I been found out…"

Kasuka knitted his eyebrows harder as he heard the brunette's answer and picked Shizuo up from the wheelchair and walked towards the older brunette's bedroom.

"Kasuka!? I'm heavy you know!" Shizuo stuttered, worrying about if the younger male was going to be able to carry him without getting hurt.

"…Nii-san…you know I've grown taller than you…" Kasuka told the brunette, whose eyes nearly popped out his head.

"Really! Wahh! Careful!" Shizuo shouted as Kasuka dropped him on his bed.

"Gomen, nii-san." Kasuka chuckled, looking down at the older brunette who'd started to curse softly under his breath.

Shizuo protested for a while as Kasuka tried to get him to lie down on the bed, but soon his loud protests were smothered by the heavy blanket the younger covered him with.

"When did you become this disobedient Kasuka…" Shizuo grumbled giving up on trying to escape from the bed.

"Since, I grew over your height Nii-san." Kasuka answered smiling slightly as he saw the older brunette's eyes droop slowly.

"Well this is embarrassing. Being shorter than your younger brother really stinks." Shizuo chuckled, sleepily grinning at Kasuka.

"You should rest a bit nii-san. I'll wake you up later." Kasuka laughed, ruffling the older's brown mess.

"I'm the older remember." Shizuo growled slightly as he became quite pissed at Kasuka treating him like the younger.

"Yeah, but now I'm 6'2'' (188cm)." Kasuka teased.

"Damn you…you've gotten quite cheeky." Shizuo laughed.

"…"

"So now you've gotten back to your old self have you."

"…"

"Well then I'm going to get u….." Shizuo said thinking he'd finally had the chance to get up.

"DON'T" Kasuka said sternly, glaring at the older brunette so he didn't get up from the bed.

* * *

It took about an hour for the older brunette to finally doze off and by then Kasuka was pretty worn out from fighting with the now sleeping older brunette.

"Nii-san really has changed." Kasuka sighed looking up and down repeatedly scanning Shizuo's face.

'This is nostalgic. Long messy light brunette hair and a plain cheerful expression, just like nii-san before he…' Kasuka fought back a pain filled smile as he ran his fingers gently though Shizuo's messy hair.

"Nii-san…" The younger brunette cried silently, looking down at the older brunette's gentle expression, listening to the gentle breathing of the older, feeling the soft touch of his skin and hair.

When Kasuka had removed his hand from Shizuo, he chuckled slightly as he saw the older brunette drool peacefully as he slept. Then after he'd seen that Shizuo was definitely asleep, Kasuka finally got up from his seat and closed the door quietly as he left the room.

After he had Kasuka sat down on the worn out sofa and took out his phone to call Shinra.

* * *

"Moshi, moshi." Shinra's cheerful voice boomed from the phone.

"Shinra nii, it's me Kasuka." Kasuka answered lowering the phone volume to 1.

"Ah, Kasuka! It's been a while. How you doing?"

"Fine…Shinra nii…"

"Nani?"

"Could you tell me a bit about nii-san?"

"!Wha….What about Shizuo?" Shinra's voice stuttered.

"Nii-san's in a wheelchair and his stomach is swollen. He says he's just under the weather but I'm a bit worried."

"Well…umm…I don't really know but he's probably really just under the weather." Shinra lied.

"…Really…" Kasuka answered noticing Shinra's lie.

"Y…Yeah, I'll go and check on him later on in the week if you're that worried."

"Shinra nii…" Kasuka sighed.

"Y…Yeah…" Shinra stuttered.

"Please tell me the truth. I know you're lying." Kasuka said sternly.

"…"

"Shinra nii…"

"Well…the thing is…Kasuka…umm…"

"What is it?"

"Well…I think you might have to brace yourself first…"

"Is it serious?"

"You could say that…"

"What's wrong with nii-san?"

"Umm…I know it's hard to believe…but well…Shizuo's…kinda…"

"Kinda?"

"He's kinda…pr…pregnant."

"…"

"Kasuka…?"

"…"

"Moshi, moshi? Kasuka…"

"Usoda…" Kasuka muttered.

"It's not a lie Kasuka."

"USODA!" Kasuka shouted as he hung up.

Nii-san's pregnant! Nii-san can't be pregnant…he's a guy and he hate's getting close to people! Shinra nii must be pulling my leg…Yeah it must be a bad joke…

Kasuka hid his face in his hands and looked down at the floor as he tried to calm himself down.

"Hahh~ what should I do…" Kasuka sighed.

"What's wrong?"

Kasuka jumped. He turned around to the voice and saw Shizuo wobble towards him without the wheelchair.

"N…nii-san? The wheelchair…" Kasuka said rushing toward the older brunette to help him.

"Heh, sorry I forgot. I guess I'm no good without the wheelchair." Shizuo chuckled smiling at the younger brunette.

Kasuka grinned slightly at this but after he saw the older brunette's large abdomen again, he unconsciously blurted out,

"Nii-san, are you pregnant?"

* * *

**Candygood1 : Turning into a 3rd year student stinks ㅠㅠ**

**P.s Usoda means A lie**


	5. Chapter 4 Kasuka…

**My Sweet Child**

**A/N**

**Sorry it's so short and boring. I'll try to make the next one better so PLEASEEEEE REVIEWWWWWWW **

**Chapter Four**

**Kasuka…**

A huge silence blew through Shizuo's apartment and the older brunette nearly froze as he heard the younger's question.

"Hah?" He said poking Kasuka's forehead.

"I called Shinra nii earlier and he said you were pregnant." Kasuka sulked pushing his brother's fingers away.

Damn Shinra…now what do I do…If I tell him the truth he'll freak out but if I don't…urgh I'll have to deal with after these three are born…Shizuo thought sighing slightly as he tried to think of a way out of his situation.

"Nii…san?" Kasuka asked worried as the silence continued.

Then as Shizuo finally came to a conclusion the terrible truth repeatedly echoed in Kasuka's ears.

"Ye…yeah…I'm pregnant…." Shizuo stuttered, shutting his eyes as tight as he could as he waited for Kasuka's reaction which was fairly calm despite the surprising news.

"How many?" Was the first words to escape out the younger's mouth and thanks to this the older gave a huge sigh of relief.

"Umm…three…" Shizuo smiled blushing slightly as the younger brunette bent down and touched his swollen abdomen gently with his long cold hands.

"Never thought…that a guy could get pregnant…" Kasuka said still curiously poking at Shizuo's abdomen.

"Neither did I." Shizuo chuckled, giggling a bit as Kasuka's hands had started to wander around his abdomen.

The matter was settled and everything was calm. Well for Shizuo at least. For Kasuka, behind his poker face was still the stunned expression which the younger could never show the happy Shizuo.

* * *

"Moshi, moshi…"

"…"

"Moshi, Moshi…"

"It's me…"

"Kasuka!"

"Yeah…"

"…"

"…"

"So you've found out…"

"Yeah…"

"Are…you okay?"

"…"

"Do you need anything?"

"…"

"Look I know it's hard, but try to keep yourself calm al…"

"Shinra nii…"

"Yeah!"

"Who's the father?"

"!"  
"I know it's not you or Tom-san."

"So you suspect someone?"

"…Well I do have someone but…"

"…Look Kasuka I think it's best for you to ask Shizuo since he won't tell me who the father is either…"

"…"

"I'm hanging up now so…"

"..."


	6. Chapter 5 The Father…

**My Sweet Child**

**A/N **

**Might have a few grammar mistakes but please enjoy. ^^ **

**Chapter Five**

**The Father…**

"Nii-san I'm back." Kasuka shouted walking into Shizuo's apartment and setting his bags down on the floor.

"You're early. What's all that!" Shizuo chuckled as he saw Kasuka blush slightly at him.

"One of my coworkers gave me these." Kasuka said putting on his poker face again as he took the piles of baby clothes designs, out of the bags.

"Wow, what are these!?" Shizuo asked picking up one of the designs from the large piles.

The designs were all light scribbles but easy to see since the coloring and sketching were all done quite neatly.

"My coworker said she can make a few of these if I pick a few out of the piles." Kasuka said showing Shizuo the ones he'd chosen earlier.

"These are cute." Shizuo smiled.

Kasuka started to blush again as Shizuo pressed next to him and peered into the designs but after a while his face went back to its natural color.

It took about three hours to pick out all the clothes and stuff the ones they weren't going to use back into the bags. Then as they'd finished Shizuo remembered what Shinra had told him earlier. Something about ultrasound or something…?

"Hey, Kasuka, Shinra said we could find out the kids genders next week. Do you want to go see or do you want to wait until they're born." Shizuo asked fully remembering the lecture Shinra had given him.

"…If we want to prepare, we should probably find out." Kasuka said as his excited expressions fully showed on his face.

He's so cute like this! Shizuo thought, laughing as he ruffled the blushing Kasuka's head.

"Okay I'll call Shinra later so let's go together when my appointment's checked in." Shizuo laughed.

* * *

"Oi, Shinra it's me."

"Oh Shizuo so you've decided have you?"

"Yep, Kasuka says we need to know if we're going to prepare."

"Ohhh~"

"Shut up…"

"So how does it feel to have your doting brother by your side for once~" Shinra teased.

"I said shut up…there's nothing good about having your younger brother being taller than you."

"Well that's true. Then how about 2oclock tomorrow for your appointment?"

"Fine with me."

"Then see you."

"Yeah."

After Shinra had hung up Shizuo laughed and stared down at his large stomach.

"I'll soon be able to find out what gender you three are right…" He chuckled patting his stomach as he smiled at Kasuka who'd just gotten out the shower.

"Was that Shinra nii?" Kasuka asked, walking over to Shizuo.

"Yeah, he said my appointment's tomorrow at 2oclock. Can you make it?" Shizuo laughed.

"Probably, I don't have many shoots tomorrow." Kasuka answered, his wet hair dripping water all over the floor.

Shizuo frowned at this and took hold of the towel on Kasuka's shoulders and roughly started to dry the younger brunette's hair.

"Nii-san! That hurts!" Kasuka said shouting furiously at Shizuo but not fighting back at Shizuo's rough towel drying.

"That's why I told you a million times to dry your hair properly!" Shizuo chuckled."

"I'm not a kid anymore…" Kasuka blushed, smiling slightly as he looked up and saw Shizuo's bright smile.

* * *

The next day, early in the morning Kasuka left for work and Shizuo went out to buy a few treats to eat.

Maybe I'll try some chocolate in a while… Shizuo thought thinking back to the first few months of his pregnancy where he'd throw up even by smelling the sticky sweets.

"Welcome." The shop keeper said as the very pregnant Shizuo walked through the shop door.

"Are you looking for something in particular?" She asked slightly eyeing the brunette's large abdomen which showed even when it was covered by the baggy sweater he was wearing.

"Umm…do you perhaps have any OO chocolate?" Shizuo asked a bit uncomfortable at the shopkeeper staring at his stomach.

"Oh that chocolate's gotten a bit popular recently so we don't have any in stock right now but we do have a few left for the employees. If you'd like I could sell you about 4 or 5 bars." The shopkeeper said smiling as she led the brunette to the counter.

"Thank you…" Shizuo smiled cheerfully walking out the shop with his treats.

He took out a bar and started to nibble away at it as he walked back home but when he'd nearly reached his apartment he saw his archenemy standing in front of his apartment.

"I...I…Izaya…" He stuttered dropping his bar on the ground.

Shizuo fell to the ground and clutched his stomach. His trauma had appeared again and Shizuo started to feel what he'd felt inside that tiny room. He felt sick and nearly vomited as he tried to ease his unstable breathing.

Damn flea…why did you have to… Shizuo thought leaning against the wall to stand up. Even as he tried to stand, he repeatedly fell down and shook abnormally as he waited for the flea to get out of his sight.

"Need to call Shinra…" Shizuo panted searching his pockets. He couldn't find it and then remembered that he'd left it on the table before he'd left.

Damn… He thought clutching his head.

Shizuo waited and waited, trying to stand up as he did. But with no such luck Izaya didn't leave and no matter what he did he couldn't stand up. He could feel his conscious fade and his strength leaving him as he gave up and flopped down to the ground.

"Damn it…" He mumbled worryingly looking down at his abdomen.

If anything happens to them…I'll defiantly kill him… Shizuo thought gritting his teeth as he slowly felt his conscious grow darker.

* * *

"NII-SAN! NII-SAN!"

Shizuo woke to the frantic voice of his brother calling him. He shot up as he opened his eyes and quickly rewinding his memory he looked down at his stomach and let out a sigh of relief as he saw his swollen abdomen. But then as the face of Izaya appeared in his mind, Shizuo's trauma started once more and the brunette's eyes started to lose their focus.

Kasuka was shocked as he saw Shizuo's actions and franticly tried to calm the older brunette down.

"SHINRA NII" Kasuka shouted calling Shinra who came rushing as he heard Kasuka's voice.

"What's wrong? Has Shizuo…" Shinra asked until he saw the condition the older brunette was in.

It took Celty, Kasuka and Shinra 5 hours to calm Shizuo down by barely injecting the older brunette with a sleeping medicine. All three were sweating and panting heavily as they saw Shizuo sleep.

"I hope that it doesn't affect the kids." Shinra said as Celty wiped the sweat off his brow.

On the other hand Kasuka said nothing as he watched the older brunette toss and turn as he slept.

Kasuka and Shinra watched over Shizuo, just in case something happened but unluckily Shizuo mumbled something critical in his sleep

"I…I…ya…"

"Nii-san?" Kasuka jumped.

"I…ya…I…zaya…"

Kasuka froze as he heard Izaya's name and Shinra's eyes nearly popped out his head.

Shinra feeling quite a bit of threat beside him turned to Kasuka who Shinra thought had the scariest face he'd ever seen on his usual poker face.

"Ka…suka…" He said carefully.

"Shinra nii…is it…Izaya?" Kasuka asked calming himself down.

"Umm…well…" Shinra stuttered.

"You know don't you…" Kasuka sighed.

"Well…ummm…yeah but…I thought Shizuo might kill me if I did…" Shinra chuckled weakly.

"…then is it Izaya?" Kasuka asked again.

"Well…yeah…" Shinra said carefully.

Kasuka stayed silent as he heard Shinra's answer but his face at the time could even make a staving wolf pack run away.

* * *

**A/N**

**Sorry if you think the end bit's a bit bad or weird.**


	7. Chapter 6 The Flea Comes To Visit

**My Sweet Child**

**A/N**

**Hope you enjoy ^^**

**Chapter Six **

**The Flea Comes To Visit**

* * *

It had been 20 weeks since Shizuo had found out he was pregnant and last week Shinra had advised him to stay with Kasuka for a while as the now brunette blonde had started to find it hard to do his daily life. Naturally, Shizuo refused to become a burden to his younger brother but after seeing his trauma last week Kasuka had refused to let the older brunette alone and even planned to move the older brunette and himself out of the cramped apartment to a large 1-story house where it would be much more comfortable for the older brunette.

"Nii-san, how about this one?" Kasuka asked showing Shizuo a photo of a fairly large 1-story house.

"Yeah but it's a bit too expensive don't you think…" Shizuo answered flipping through the magazine when he came across a house that he thought was perfect for them.

The house was quite pretty looking from the outside as the look was quite modern from the flat top roof, the white painted walls and the many large glass windows and doors. The house itself was also quite modern as well as spacious as it had two large bedrooms, a small restroom, a large bathroom, a normal sized kitchen, a fairly large living room, a guest room, a small study and an extra room they could use for the kids when they were born. Also as well as a good house the house had a large garden that was even larger than the house. The garden was filled with all sorts of flowers and trees but the most pleasing thing that Shizuo liked about the garden was that it had had a small children's playground installed in the garden just right for the kids as they grew as well as the price of the house being cheaper than the others.

"Do you want to move into this house?" Kasuka asked peering over his brother's shoulder.

"Yeah. It's perfect right." Shizuo laughed grinning at his poker faced brother.

"Well if you like it then…" Kasuka said starting to press the real estate's number on his Smartphone. "Hello, I'm calling for the purchase of the white 1-story house…"

It took about 15 minutes for Kasuka to finish the arrangements about the house with the real estate.

"Nii-san, we're going to see the house tomorrow so ask Shinra nii if you'll be okay going." Kasuka said finishing the call.

"Yeah, I'll ask him to come later." Shizuo said grinning as he started to gently pat his swollen stomach.

Kasuka looked in wonder at Shizuo as the older brunette chuckled happily, showing a face even he'd never seen.

"…I wonder if they'll look like you or Izaya…" Kasuka said walking over to Shizuo and crouching down to touch the older brunette's stomach.

"From the power of their kicks I'd say they'd probably resemble me more." Shizuo laughed weakly.

"Ah right…sorry nii-san…" Kasuka said remembering his brother's trauma.

"It's all right. Don't worry about it." Shizuo chuckled ruffling Kasuka's hair.

"…""Kasuka, could you help me get up." Shizuo said struggling to get out of his wheelchair.

Kasuka saying nothing walked up to Shizuo and gently slung the older brunette's arm over his shoulder as he pulled his brother off of the chair.

"Thanks, I can't believe I can't get out of a chair now." Shizuo laughed.

Then as Shizuo finally got up from the wheelchair, a quiet ring came from the door as Kasuka let go of the older brunette.

"That must be Shinra." Shizuo said walking to the door.

"Who is it?" Shizuo called opening the door.

But as the older brunette opened the door the figure of his archenemy came into view and Shizuo cheerful face turned sour.

"Shizu-chan~, it's been a while." Izaya smirked waving at the shocked older brunette.

"Wha… I…za…ya…" Shizuo stuttered.

"So my research was right Shi-zu-chan~." Izaya chuckled gently touching the brunette's swollen stomach.

"GET OFF YOU FLEA!" Shizuo shouted slapping Izaya's hand off of him.

"Shizu-chan you shouldn't do that when you're pregnant." Izaya joked.

"SHUT UP YOU DAMN FLEA!" Shizuo panted trembling as he could barely stand up.

"Now, now Shizu-chan you shouldn't lose your temper." Izaya smirked lifting the trembling brunette's chin with his hand.

"Get…your hands…off of me…" Shizuo growled sweating as the raven forcefully pressed his lips against his.

Then as the older brunette was about to fall, the figure of Kasuka grabbed Shizuo from behind and glared at the raven.

"Kasuka?" Shizuo said weakly, shocked as he saw Kasuka's frightening expression.

"Wow, so he does have your blood in him Shizu-chan." Izaya laughed letting go of the older brunette.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Kasuka growled nearly ready to punch the raven.

"I just came to see if my research was true and Shizu-chan was really pregnant." Izaya chuckled.

"GET OUT!" Kasuka shouted.

"I'm going to go anyway. Since I've seen my research was right, all I have to do now is find out who the father is." Izaya chuckled as he left the Heiwajima brothers to deal with his meddling.

"Kasuka it's alright already. I'm fine." Shizuo said weakly, as Kasuka sat him down back in his wheelchair.

"…Nii-san…" Kasuka said trembling slightly as the older brunette comforted him.

"It's alright, I'm going to be fine." Shizuo chuckled putting on a fake smile.

"Nii-san…"

"Don't worry, come on we've got two boys and a girl to get excited over." Shizuo chuckled patting his abdomen.

* * *

The next day Shizuo and Kasuka got the okay from Shinra and headed to the house they'd chosen. As soon as they arrived Kasuka and Shizuo looked around and found the house even more to their liking as they saw that there were nurseries, primary schools, middle schools and high schools near the house. Kasuka and Shizuo signed the papers right away and it may have been from the reason the famous Hanejima Yuuhei was buying the house, the owner agreed to lower the price of the house in exchange for the actor's sign.

"Will you be moving in straight away or do you need a few days to prepare?" The owner asked blushing as she clutched the actor's sign in her arms.

"We'll be moving in next week." Kasuka smiled shaking the owner's hand for the last time as he carefully led Shizuo into the car.

"She's quite nice." Shizuo laughed as Kasuka buckled him into his seat.

Shizuo was glad that they'd found a good house that quickly and smiled throughout the journey home.

If only that flea wasn't here…everything would be perfect...


	8. Chapter 7 Irritation and Shocking News

**My Sweet Child**

**A/N**

**Sorry it's so short...**

**Chapter Seven**

**Irritation and Shocking News**

* * *

So Shizu-chan really is pregnant, Izaya thought smirking as he gleefully cleaned his knife.

"Now who could be the father? Tom, Shinra, Kasuka Simon or some other random guy Shizu-chan slept with." He muttered to himself.

Izaya felt a slight irritation as he thought of Shizuo sleeping around but he didn't let it bother him since he needed to use his brain for other things.

"let's see, Shizu-chan's past relations." Izaya smirked skimming through the list of men he'd found by hacking Shizuo's phone and computer records.

To his surprise he couldn't find a single person who fit to be Shizuo's partner. All of the relations had been cut off way before Shizuo's pregnancy should have started.

"Damn!" Izaya shouted shutting off his computer.

He'd never been so irritated in his life. He'd never failed to find the answer to his questions which made him blow his top.

Izaya calmed himself down slowly and started to think straight from the beginning.

Someone who was meeting Shizu-chan and having sex with him till about 20 weeks ago…

"Shinra, Tom, Simon and Kasuka are off the list then since they were all too busy to meet up with Shizu-chan." Izaya muttered searching through Shizuo phone data.

Then as he was searching the truth suddenly hid him.

The only data that fit the time of the start of Shizuo's pregnancy was a text message saying…

.XX Friday

From The Flea….

_Oi Shizu-chan~ let's meet up~_

"NO WAY!" "I'm…a father…to Shizu-chan's…children…"

* * *

Izaya sighed as he had finally calmed down.

There's a 50/50 chance but still…I'm a father…

Izaya suddenly smirked as he said the word father. He'd always wanted to have kids but didn't want an annoying woman by his side. If he was the father to Shizuo's child he would have killed two birds with one stone.

Then as he was happily whistling Izaya remembered he'd have a few problems with his plans since there were one or two difficulties with the youngest Heiwajima. Izaya was sure about getting Shizuo to let him raise the kids but he had a problem with Kasuka who he was sure be an obstacle to his entire plans.

"Hmmmm~"

Izaya swung around in his chair and thought. Then as he was thinking Namie burst into the room.

"Oi, I thought I told you to sign these papers before this morning." She shouted flinging what looked like a house document from the real estate into the raven's face.

"What's this?" Izaya asked looking through the papers.

"They're the papers for a house a person called Heiwajima Kasuka and his pregnant wife are buying." Namie said grumbling.

"Kasuka? And his pregnant wife?" Izaya smirked quite aware about the situation.

He copied down the address of the house before quickly signing the papers and handing them to Namie.

Maybe I should go pay the two of them a visit again, Izaya thought, chuckling as he came up with a pretty good plan to ruin the younger Heiwajima.

With a huge grin on his face, Izaya picked up the phone and made a call to the newspaper.

"Hey it's me, I've got some pretty good news on Hanejima Yuuhei."

* * *

**Headlines Shocking News**

**Hanejima Yuuhei, A father?**

**The famous actor Hanejima Yuuhei has been reported to have a pregnant lover who is about 20 weeks pregnant. The shocking news has put his fans into deep shock but the shocking fact about this is that Hanejima-san has been denying any of this and saying he is not the father to the children inside of the indicated woman. But this isn't all. It has also been found out that Hanejima Yuuhei is actually the younger brother of the currently missing strongest man in Ikebukuro Heiwajima Shizuo, Heiwajima Kasuka. It is been unsure about how well the fans will take the new news and how much of the young actor's popularity will be affected. Will the young 20 year old actor admit to the public or will he continue to deny the truth. Many reporters and fans have been waiting for days outside the actor's recently moved estate where he and his indicated lover are currently living. The whole of Ikebukuro is eagerly waiting for Hanejima no Heiwajima-san's confession. **

"Shit! What the hell is this!" Shizuo shouted crumpling up the paper.

He swore furiously as he saw the reporters outside. He'd nearly killed a reporter who'd snuck in and worse because of all the noise from the screaming fans and reporters, the pregnant blonde condition had gotten unstable from the stress and lack of sleep.

"It must be that damn flea! I'll kill him! Just when I thought that we might be able to live quietly!" Shizuo shouted.

"Don't worry nii-san. There's going to be a public speech about this and without any evidence they can't do anything." Kasuka comforted.

"Now is not the time to be comforting me BAKA!" Shizuo grumbled.

I'm going to kill that damn flea!


	9. Chapter 8 Danger

**My Sweet Child**

**Chapter Eight**

**Danger**

* * *

"**Here we are live, outside the famous actor Hanejima Yuuhei or rather Heiwajima Kasuka's estate. The rumor of the young actor's identity and pregnant lover has driven many of his fans mad. The public speech that was to be held three days ago was canceled from the young actor being unable to arrive in the town square. Since then many of the fans despite the swarm of police officers holding them back have been camping outside the actor's estate waiting eagerly for the actor and his lover to appear."**

"Shit…" Shizuo grumbled, laying quite uncomfortably on his bed, too tired to even complain about the noise outside.

It had been a week since Izaya had blown half false and half true rumors to the newspapers. Since then day and night, hundreds of fans and reporters had been swarming around the Heiwajima brothers' house. Kasuka had been unable to go to work, Shizuo's condition was worsening by the day and because of all of the people camping around the house Shinra couldn't even go over to the house to check up on the older brunette.

"Are you alright Nii-san?" Kasuka asked looking worried as he saw deep dark circles around his tired looking brother's eyes.

"I'm fine...just try and call some more cops to surround the house or something…" Shizuo joked.

"...Nii-san…"

* * *

"Shinra nii...Nii-san's been getting worse. He can't even get out of bed now."

"God really!...umm...has he been eating well?"

"Yes, well... we've had no problem with food since some of the police officers have been bringing us food."

"Then how about sleep. I bet he couldn't get much of that from all the noise…"

"..."

"...I see...then...well I'll have to go there in person to know for sure but...it's probably stress and lack of sleep that's getting to him…"

"Is there anything I can do to help Nii-san?"

"Well...for know make sure he eats regularly and…try and get him as much time as possible to sleep…"

"..."

"...Good luck..."

"...Thanks...Shinra nii..."

* * *

Cough * Cough * Cough *

Another week past and on the 23rd week of pregnancy, Shizuo's body had finally had it. He could barely lift his fingers off the bed, he wheezed and coughed all day long and sometimes he could feel sharp pains that were clearly not kicks from his abdomen.

"Nii-san...I'll go call an ambulance!" Kasuka said trembling as he stood up.

He turned to the door and was about to rush out when Shizuo's thin arm grabbed hold of the tip of his shirt, preventing him from moving anywhere.

"Nii-san?" Kasuka asked looking worryingly down at the weak older brunette.

"...Don't go...don't...leave…m...me" Shizuo cried, grabbing harder onto Kasuka's shirt.

Kasuka was stunned as he saw Shizuo in such a pitiful state but that was only for a moment as the older brunette lost his strength and fell onto the floor.

"N...NII-SAN!"

Kasuka picked Shizuo up from the floor. From just one look you could see that Shizuo's condition was critical. He was trembling and forming a cold sweat as he wheezed and coughed weakly in Kasuka's arms.

"Nii-san, hang in there!" Kasuka shouted, piggybacking Shizuo and rushing down the stairs.

He wanted to take Shizuo to hospital as soon as possible but with the swarm around the house it would defiantly be difficult.

"Hey, Hanejima-san is she alright?!" The police officers asked rushing over to the two brunettes.

"No, please call an ambulance." Kasuka panted laying Shizuo down.

"Nii-san…"


End file.
